ECONOMIC TRAIN WRECK IN THE MAKING!
by Jaxhawk Government’s view of the economy could be summed up in a few short phrases: If it moves, tax it. If it keeps moving, regulate it. And if it stops moving, subsidize it.” —Ronald Reagan THE ECONOMY IS STAGNANT, AND COULD GET WORSE IF BHO IS ELECTED, AND WITH HIM COME A DEMOCRAT SUPER MAJORITY IN THE UNITED STATES CONGRESS. The most Liberal voting member of the Senate has promised he will eliminate the Bush tax cuts, and at the same time give all who pay no taxes a rebate of $500. If that is not enough to bring to a screeching halt the already slow moving economic engine of Our Country. His platform includes many tax payer funded socialism plans including medical care for all. Add this to the train wreck that we are fast approaching in the wake of pushing into law a trillion-dollar bailout package (once total costs are tallied), House Democrats are proposing yet more spending. Who knew? And their rationale? Well, since a recession is imminent anyway, spending more now is preferable to losing that same money later as a result of reduced tax receipts and higher unemployment payments. So let’s get this straight: The same geniuses who were instrumental in setting up this train wreck want to help out by shoveling more coal into the boiler as the economy screams past the “Bridge Out” sign? Up to $300 billion in new “stimulus spending” is on the table in the House, including increases for food stamps and extensions of unemployment insurance—just what a failing economy needs". Source: Patriot Post Queen Pelosi and Price Reid and their Democrat cohorts are drawing up plans to spend more money on welfare than the already massive Welfare Program the tax payer has to bear. The "bail-out" billions that socialised in part our banking institutions,left the Treasury with a vast shortfall of income taxes to spending. Yet the Democrats are going to give more money to those who contribute little if any to the economy. If this is not a plan for economic disaster, I will eat my hat! Obama is not a Centrist as he wants You to believe. He and his mega-rich supporters are plotting a path toward total socialism, which because of their off shore bank accounts and trusts, they will not be affected. But JOE the Plumber and Bill the Office Worker will find his pay check a little lighter .. Government makes no money, and even if you could take all the money from the "RICH", the money would not make a dent in the spending frenzy that is going on in Washington! It is time for a National referendum on term limits for all elected officials! Make them have to make a living in the real world! Tags: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 25, 2008 Category: October 2008 Category: obama Opinions Category: pelosi Opinions Category: reid Opinions Category: taxes Opinions Category: welfare Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.